Unholy Confessions
by Taiko Uchiha
Summary: Gojyo and Goku and lost together in the woods in the middle of winter. When goku wants to know what Gojyo does when he isnt with the group things get out of hand. Rating may change GojyoXGoku


"Hey, Gojyo..." Goku asked sitting next to the kappa who was smoking at the foot of the cave. The two were hopelessly lost in the woods in the middle of winter so the snow was't really much help. Gojyo looked at him and sighed. Goku had worried writen all over his face, and if that didn't help he was hungry.

"Yeah, Goku? What is it?" Gojyo asked. He leaned back on his arms and looked out to the cloudy sky. Goku moved closer to Gojyo. He was cold... and he didn't want to idmit it but the kappa was warm.

"I'm cold..." The small monkey said. He was shivering and Gojyo couldn't help but feel bad... just a little. He sighed and took off his brown lether jaket and placed it over Goku's shoulder. Goku looked at him confused. "Wha...?" Gojyo smiled at the stupifid look Goku had on his face and petted his head. Goku whined at the sudden acton but smiled back. He wrapped his arms around the brown jaket and cuddled in it.

"Hey... Gojyo. Where do you think the others are?" Goku asked after five minutes. Gojyo looked at him. He never really thought about it. He really didn't care what the hell happend to that fucked up monk... but he was worried about Hakkai, and knowing Goku, he was worried as hell about Sanzo.

"Don't know... Don't care..." He said. Goku looked at him not expecting that answer.

"What do you mean you don't know and you don't care!?" Goku snapped. Gojyo looked at him and sighed.

"It means just that... Are you worried about Sanzo?" Gojyo said. Goku was taken back from what Gojyo asked and looked down. He didn't know if he was... or if he wasn't. Goku couldn't make up his mind so he didn't say anything. "Hello? You do know i just asked you something? Helllllooooo? Monkey... Goku... Monkey, Monkey, Monkey--"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!! I heard you the first ten times!" goku snapped. Gojyo started laughing and grabbed Goku into a headlock. "Hey! Quite it!" goku yelled. Gojyo kept laughing until Goku joined in.

_'God damn... The monkey has a playful side after all...'_ Gojyo thought as he wrapped his hands around Goku's waist. Goku blushed and tried to pull away from the larger, stronger man.

"Hey! Let go!" goku whined. Gojyo looked at him.

"You said you were could right? Well the only way we could stay warm is if we are together... now shut up and go to sleep." Gojyo said closing his eyes. Goku blushed again at the word 'togther'. He smiled and stopped trying to get away from the nice warmth coming from the kappa. _'I guess I don't always need Sanzo...'_ Goku thought as he closed his eyes as well. But as hard as the monkey tried he couldn't go to sleep. Gojyo was far from this world. He was sound asleep and Goku wasn't sure if he should wake him up. _'He's gonna hit me if I wake him up...' _Goku thought as he moved away from Gojyo making sure not to wake him. A cold breeze blew from outside the cave and Goku stopped, hearing Gojyo move from where he was. _'Shit...'_ Goku moved again but tripped and landed ontop of Gojyo's lap.

"OW!" Gojyo snapped, opening his eyes, glaring at Goku. There was a moment when Gojyo thought Goku was doing something to him in his sleep but then he shook the thought from his head. "What the hell was that for monkey?" Gojyo asked helping Goku up. He was having a nice dream... Woman... Beer... Smokes. Everything he **didn't** have at the momment.

"I'm not a monkey... And i tripped." Goku said sitting, looking at the ground. Gojyo blinked.

"OI... What's wrong?" He asked sitting up to get a better look at Goku's face. Goku looked up and smiled.

"I'm hungry." He said smiling at the kappa. Gojyo sighed and sweat dropped. He stood up and walked to the bag he has placed on a rock when they first got to the cave. He opened it.

_'Clothes... 1st aid kit... what the fuck is this-' _Gojyo thought as he looked at what he was holding. It was a small brown and black journal. _'Looks like crap...' _He turned it over and read the name on the cover. _'Son Goku... So this is Goku's Journal...?' _Knowing better then to look at other peoples journals he put the brown/black book back where he found it... _'No food... Ohhh but what have we here!! Sanzo's smokes! Hell yeah baby!!'_ Gojyo thought taking out the pack of ciggerets. He kissed it a couple times and got one, placed it between his lips and lit it. "Ahhh... That feels good." All this time two golden eyes where watching the redhead's back, unknown to him of what Goyjo found.

"Geez... You're worst then Sanzo." Goku said standing up. Gojyo looked at him.

"I need my smokes. I need woman... I need my sex... I need what I need." Gojyo said leaning back on the rock, taking a long, long, drag from Sanzo's cancer stick. Goku sighed.

"You **want** smoke. You **want **woman. You **want **sex. Need and What are always diffrent Gojyo." gojyo blinked...

"What the hell...?! When did you become smart?!" Gojyo snapped looking at Goku who was just smirking.

"I lived in a Temple Gojyo. I know things. I'm not as stupid as you think I am." Goku said snugguling back into Gojyo's jaket.

"Ha... I would like to see what you do in bed." Goku twiched and blushed and looked away. Gojyo suddunly started laughing. "Oh Jeuses!! Has Sanzo ever told you what sex really is?" Gojyo asked walking back to Goku and sitting down.

"W-well no... But I heard something from the monks in the Temple." Gojyo looked at him.

"Sanzo hasn't given you 'the talk' yet? wow... so what have you heard?" Gojyo asked. Goku looked at him, still blushing a bit.

"Well... They said that sex is like a sin... and it's when two men or woman co--"

"What the fuck... Are those monks gay by any chance?" Gojyo cut in.

"Umm... not that i know of."

"Then they have no idea what the hell sex really is..."

"Monks can't have sex Gojyo. It's like one of the main rules or something."

"Screw the rules... And you aren't a monk. You should know what sex is. Do you know what a cock is?" Goku looked at him.

"Yes.. I'm not that stupid." Gojyo laughed a little and ruffled his hair. "Gojyo..." gojyo looked at him. "Could.. you tell me what... sex really is?" Gojyo blinked. _'The little monkey's growning up... Ah who am I kidding...' _

"Sure Goku. Well you see... How the hell am I going to tell you this in a way that sanzo won't end up killing me..." Gojyo thought for a second.

"Screw Sanzo... Just tell me." goku saidd looking back at Gojyo. "I'm tired of people treating me like a little kid! I'm older then you guys and yet you don't treat me like what I am..." Gojyo looked at him. He frowned a little and petted his head.

"Alright... Well... Sex starts when two people like each other--"

"But you get girls everyday and half of them you dont even know." Gojyo sweat dropped.

"Do you want me to tell you or not?"

"Sorry!"

"Okay as I was saying... When two people like each other... and they want to have sex... they start off with a kiss and it goes on to levle 2. Sex is mostly a feeling... The male should always be ontop."

"...ass..."

"What?"

"Thats not what I wanted you to tell me."

"Then what is it?"

"...Just go get me food..."

"Gods I don't understand you..." Gojyo got up and walked out the cave. It had stopped snowing so it was going to be faster. Goku watched the red head leave and looked down... and sighed.

"Damn Hormons..."

After about an hour of looking for food Gojyo gave up. He sat under a tree and took out another caser stick. He looked up and then took out the little brown/black journal he had found. He put it in his back poket so Goku didn't see it. He flipped it open and starteed reading.

_Day 1. Monday 2:30 PM. _

_Today Sanzo gave me this journal... He said i had to write down everything I did... Maybe it was cuz he didn't want to listen to what I had to say... Well... Nothing happened today... Though the monks here started hitting me and threting me not to tell Sanzo... -sigh- _

Gojyo looked at that page for a while. _'They use to beat up goku...' _He thought as he flipped the page.

_Day 5. Friday 5:00AM_

_I know it's kinda late... but... Sanzo told me to stay back from another missoin and im worrid about him... He tells me I worry to much about him and that I should just be clamer... The other monks say i just want his attenton so they ignore me. I over heard them say that they wanted me gone... and that it was sanzo's fault for letting me stay at a holy temple... holy my ass... I walked in and started yelling at them in how it wasn't Sanzo's fault for letting me stay, but i never said anything about them wanting me gone. After that they didn't even talk to me. Well this one monk who is nice to me... I think his name is Kai. He told me that he would bring me food later! So I'm wating until he gets here!! And... He's here!! YAY!!_

Gojyo smiled. He knew what he was doing was wrong... but you can't help it. He skipped a couple pages until he got to one that had one small red hair on it.

_Day 500. Sunday 7:00PM_

_Sanzo and I went to see Gojyo and Hakkai today! It was lots of fun! and when I cut off Gojyo's hair was the best! I saved it and here it is... (/) _

_'He saveed my hair... weird...'_ Goyjo thought. He looked up and saw how late it was. He closed it and got up and ran back to the cave where goku was waiting.

"What the hell took you so long!!" Goku asked. He was sitting where Gojyo had left him.

"Sorry. I couldnt find anything." gojyo said walking back to the bag and placing the book back, without Goku seeing.

"Oh... Joy..." Goku said standing up. He walked to the bag and opened it. He started throwing the clothes everwhere then he got to this journal he threw that too. He then started throwing the 1st aid kit untill he got to the bottom and found a can of soup.

"Fuck yes! Soup!!" Goku yelled hugging the can. Gojyo blinked and grapped the can.

"How are we going to open it?"

"Way ahead of you!" Goku went back in the bag looking for a can opener. When he found it he gave it to gojyo. Gojyo opened the can.

"Okay... how are we going to cook i--" Goku handed him a pot. Gojyo sweat dropped. "Oh..."

After cooking the soup gojyo pured it into two bowls. He handed Goku his soup and sat down to eat. Goku wasted no time and ate the soup in a hurry. Gojyo in the other hand waited until the monkey was done.

"Are you gonna eat that?" goku asked. Gojyo began eating. Goku whined and just staird at the noddls as they were etan by the water imp. Goku had an idea he was going to but into action. He leaned closer to Gojyo and grapped the noddle he was eating, pleced it in his mouth and began eating. Gojyo's eyes widen a bit as goku got closer to his lips. The monkey brushed his lips agenst Gojyo's and bit the reminding part of the noddle. Gojyo was to shock to move...

_'...they start off with a kiss and it goes...' _Goku moved closer to Gojyo and coneted their lips for a soft kiss. Gojyo's eyes widen even more at the sudden contact of soft lips on his. Blushing Goku moved back braking the kiss. Gojyo blinked, his face was red... not from ebarassment, or from anger... but from what came of the kiss... he liked it.

"You suck at kissing." gojyo said. Goku looked at his with a glare. He moved closer to Goku and pulled him into another kiss. Goku's eyes widen a bit but then returned the kiss. Gojyo wrapped his hands around the smaller males waist making the kiss deeper and bringing him closer. Goku placed his arms around Gojyo's neck. The kappa fourced open goku's mouth and slipped his tougue inside, rubbing it agenst Goku's. Goku moaned into the kiss as Gojyo rubbed his sides. After a good five minutes Gojyo pulled away.

"That's how you kiss." He said panting a little. Goku was gasping for air, his face flushed and his heart beating way to fast, like it was going to give him a heart attack.

"Does it always feel like that?" Goku asked. Gojyo looked at him.

"What?"

"Does kissing always feel like that?" Goku asked again.

"...Depends on who you're kissing." Gojyo said leaning back on his hands. goku touched his lips and blushed again. "Are you telling me you like it?" Gojyo asked. Goku blushed again.

"N-No...Maybe...yes.." He whispered the last part, afried of what Gojyo would do or say. Gojyo smiled and rubbed the kids flushed cheeks.

"That's cute. So I'm your first kiss?" Gojyo asked, Goku looked at him and nodded. "You should have do it with someone you actully like." Gojyo said laying on the ground. It wasn't as cold as it had been. Goku looked at him. _'Someone I actully like... but...' _"I do like you..." Goku mumbled more to himself then to gojyo. gojyo looked at him and blinked.

"...? You hate me..."

"No... I never in my life had said that i hate you."

"...?"

"I only fight with you because thats the only way we seem to talk..." Gojyo just looked at him.

"So... You're in love with me?"

"I don't know what love is... but... like yes." Goku blushed and hid his face. Gojyo smiled and gave Goku a hug.

"Like is just the start to Love..." Goku looked at him and kissed him again. Gojyo kissed Goku back and rubbed his back a little. The little monkey sat on his knees to get a little higher. Goku, this time, licked Gojyo's lip. He parted his lips letting the younger male inside his mouth. Both toungus fought to win... in the end Gojyo won -DUH!- Gojyo pulled away and kissed goku's neck. Goku's eyes widen and he purred.

"...Did you just purr?"

"N-No..." goku blushed. Gojyo smiled.

"I liked it..." Goku blushed even reder. Gojyo started nibbaling and sucking on the skin. Goku arched his head back and moaned again when Gojyo kissed a love spot. Gojyo smirked and started sucking on it only to get the same reaction.

**And I'm stopping here... Reveiw**


End file.
